The Skyline Pirates
The are a rather large crew that originally consisted of 19 elite members, though now leading a force of 11 divisions, each containing the strength of New World levelled Pirates, they are currently located somwhere within the New World, The captain is Nova Blade, a former Revolutionary trained directly under famous and wanted faces such as Monkey D. Dragon and Bartholomew Kuma. The Skyline Pirates are also the main and key characters to the Fan-fiction storyline known as New Horizon! Where the story tends to follow Nova and his adventures of the world, filled with great laughs, epic adventures and blasts from the past. Each member of the crew is accepted for being unique in different ways as well as being a trusted friend to Nova. The crews bond is similar to a family and that of nakama, as even though they have differences and can at times annoy one another, they love each other and would die for one another gadfully knowing the other is protected. Their fully combined bounty is confirmed to be over 10,000,000,000 beli and are considered by even the most powerful of Marines as a major threat to the World Government. They sail around different islands in a crazy route due to their Ship's rockets on the back, they don't care for a certain route and believe the best way to go is with the flow. It is because of this technique and path, that they have not been easily followed by Marines or Bounty hunters, and it is also thanks to this, that they can remain hidden and safely continue their journey across the world of One Piece, except of course for the occasional Rookie looking to gain a name or Marine wishing to get a promotion. They have clashed with numerous villains, some of which could even be considered gods to the normal man. But nonetheless the Skylines have survived so far and prospered from their adventures, hoping to continue them. Jolly Roger The crews Jolly Roger is a blue/sky coloured tribal dragon in the shape of a backwards letter 'S'. The reasoning behind the backwards 'S' was to signify that the Skylines were no normal crew, and had a very backward way of piracy, however this was also an excuse as Drake and Nova had painted the dragon using a mirror, looking at said mirror and painting behind them, it was somewhat part of a challenge to one another. Nova did the lightly blue coloured clouds on either side of the Dragon, as Drake did the Dragon. At the time that was all the paint they had and the sail was vital, as such they kept it the way it was originally. Finding a great taste of this flag they applied a single cross-bone to truelly make it a Jolly Roger, using the clouds as another side. In addition to being on their flag, the jolly roger has also been shown on the sails of The SkyGlider. Like a usual flag the background is entirely black. In the second images is the crews flag in waving motion, thanks to the brilliantly hard workers at Antics Interactive - "A.I", the user 1NF3RNO was able to upload and capture the magnificence and brilliance of the Skyline Pirates jolly roger in motion. If you wish to have one made for you or are interested in the motions of animation and what could be done. Head to Antics Interactives Facebook page and take a look at some of their creations. You could even have an animated jolly roger of your own and join the Skylines truelly on the sea! Well.. What are you waiting for?! Crew Members Crew Ships The following list is a brief description of each of the Skyline Pirates ships. Each ship is assigned to a division and has several special abilities of its own, as well as a reputation or history of its own. Customized fully by the expert team of Archon and Bane, to possess gadgets and tools themed after each of the ships commanders and decorated fully by the master fashion team of Rose, Justice and Luna. However, before the events of the timeskip and skyline war, the only ship used by the Skyline Pirates is well known and respected as one of the last works done by Tom. Each ship (Excluding the Skyglider), is named by its commander respectively. The Skyglider The Bahamut This is the second largest ship among the Skyline Pirates. Not only that but it is also the second ship to be owned by the Skyline Pirates, being the second and last ship to originate from Water-7 (The first being the SkyGlider) among the Skyline fleet. One of Toms final works, the Bahamut is a King of the seas and a titan among ships. Forged from a wood known only as Dragon Oak, the ship has proved to be incombustible. It is a galleon classed ship and is larger than the Skyglider, but due to such heavy armour and sheer size, it is not as fast on the water as a majority of the other ships. Though it has numerous rooms, the trio of Rose, Justice and Luna have managed to customise each room to tailor the need of each Dragon Hunter Combatant aboard the ship. The ship is a sailing arena of sorts as all the spare rooms have become training grounds. With only three other rooms being the bathroom, kitchen and bar. It's battered sails and frame give off an eery ghost ship impression, but that is not the case as the Bahamut reigns supreme among the Skyline Pirates as the ship with the most impressive and destructive firepower. It is because of this ghastly ship and it's commander, that the ship has earned the new epithet of "Bahamut". The Bahamut was originally apprehended from one of the docks of an unknown island by a lesser known bounty hunting crew who then added it to their small fleet. The ship itself was claimed by Drake, who defeated the crew that had attacked him for the bounty on his head and originally burned down their fleet in the process. Yet to his surprise saw the Bahamut still floating untouched despite the mass burst of fire that had decamated the small fleet, having no one to sail such a beautiful ship would have been a tragedy. Not only that, but Drake needed a ship for the divisionaries he was going to acquire to save Nova. So instead of leaving it to float around unmanned, Drake took claim of it and now sails it in command of the Blaze Division. The Sanctuary The Sanctuary maintains its title as it is the aquatic based equivalent of a hospital. This ship is named by Ruby Angel and belongs to Leo of the Hells Doctor Division. Possessing almost all the advanced medical supplies among the fleet, the Sanctuary is the place any pirate with an injury dreams of being, as its rising legend only seems to rivalled by the effort put into the World Government to capture it. Famous for discovering, curing and causing the extinction of several major diseases among the world. The ship is technically classified by many as a floating hospital, with several tens of rooms. Most being treatment rooms and Operation rooms, whilst others are just the divisionary quarters. With the additional bathroom, kitchen and research room. The ship was additionally kitted out with unique technology, thanks to the likes of Bane Shotman the gunsmith of the crew. Allowing the ship to advance through the basics and advanced levels of medicine, taking on a new level of medical care in its entirety. It is noted as one of the fastest ships among the fleet, given its sharp frame and lack of firepower. Making it easy for the division to escape naval battles. Yet this does not mean there is no firepower whatsoever, as there are gigantic cannons either side of the ship. That with a well-timed and placed shot, could decimate a Marine battleship easily. Giving off a regal appearance, the Sanctuary was originally the flagship of the Naval fleet of the Saharan Empire. Claimed to be stolen as to prevent suspicion of the Saharan Empire allying itself with pirates, it was actually a gift from Father (Obyron) to Son (Leo). And is treasured as such. It is because of the division, its commanders and medical technology, that the ship has earned its legendary title of "The Sanctuary". It is an admired ship that tends to 'glisten' along the waters it sails on with its golden trimmings that tend to reflect on the surface of the ocean waters. The Mountain The largest ship amongst the Skyline fleet, the Mountain. Larger than a galleon, the Mountain is able to carry several giants amongst its crew. Allowing the owner of the ships division to be a collosal one. The owners of the ship are both Archon and Scarlett. The ship was built solely by Archon, further decorated inside by the decorative trio of Rose, Justice and Luna and continues to astonish and amaze all who set foot on it. Its figurehead is the skull of a sea king that the ship happened to ram on its way to the Skyline War. The Mountain has proven to be unsmashable by means of interior steel plating. Carrying a heavy payload of munitions and supplies, the Mountain is a force to be reckoned with in its own right among the Skyline fleet. It is quite easily the most heavily fortified ship as well, with over 300 linked cannons combined from both sides. The sheer size and shape of the ship have earned its epithet through meer misconception. After all, many around just end up mistaking it for a "Mountain". While it is not the same size as gigantic ships like G-0 and Thriller bark, it is still noted as one of the largest ships on the water. The Nightmare This ship is named by and belongs to Tarakudo, Commander of the Nightmare Division. It is one of the most symbolic and historic ships among the Skyline Armada. Primarily due to the fact that it is a former ghost ship, rumored to be the very first ship to set sail in the New World. Though it mysteriously disappeared along with the crew on board. During the recruiting of the Nightmare Division, Tarakudo managed to stumble upon the ship at the place of his birth. After an unusual journey he managed to board the ship and make it his. The Nightmare seems to have its own personality, and cannot be sailed correctly unless the ship itself concents or submits to the captain. It is unclear how, but the ship submitted itself to Tarakudo, making it his first ever ship. The Nightmare has an advanced mechanism around the ship that causes vast amounts of mist. Giving the ship it's ghostly aura, as it is almost always surrounded by an eery mist. The ship has no primary role amongst the armada, but its fire power and stealth like technology make it an irreplaceable part of the fleet. It is the most intimidating ship among the fleet and also the most feared among most ships. Some say it is the home of all evil, they could be right. Through all this the ships name has become it's epithet, as those who see the ship or encounter it on the sea, end up having the same horrifying "Nightmare". The Dojo This ship is named by and belongs to Silver. Commander of the legendary, Monster Division. Of all the ships in the Skyline fleet, the Dojo hails as the most renowned and visited. The very design and style of the interior of the ship is that of an esteemed dojo, with state of the art gyms, sparring rooms and other amenities for hygiene and healthy diets. The ship despite its many facilities, has quite the small crew. It is also in fact, one of the smallest ships among the fleet, as it only hosts a crew of six. Each of the divisionaries are in their own right, a master of the martial art known as Shishi-ō no mai. Each with a unique sparring room that accomodates their style, despite the ships size and small crew, it often plays host to numerous martial arts practitioners seeking to either make a name for themselves, or simply learn the art of Shishi-ō no mai. It is because of these factors, that the Dojo has becomed a famed destination for most, if not all aspiring and upcoming martial artists. Other than it's elegance and beautiful figurehead, the ship is very clearly well cared for. It possesses harpoon equipped cannons either side of the ship. Prepared for latching onto opposing ships and pulling them close enough for boarding. As the crew is primarily close combat fighters, it is improbable to just rely on distanced combat. The ship is laced with metal plating on the unlikely event a projectile slips past the crews defence and hits the ship. The ship itself also contains spike and hook traps either side, meaning that once it has pulled a ship close enough, it can begin tearing the ship to shreds whilst the crews are distracted fighting one another. Thanks to it's main accomodations and facilities, this ship has earned its simple yet standout epithet and name. "The Dojo". The Twins The Guardian The Restaurant This ship is named by and belongs to Salamander, Commander of the Flambe division. It is also one of the most important ships within the armada. Possessing most of the food and rum, for the chefs to cook. It also acts as a perfect source of petty income with its high class team of cooks. It acts as both a resteraunt and supply ship, whilst also possessing vast firepower throughout the sides of the ship. One of the most notable features of the ship is that the material used to create the majoirty of it, has a tendency of absorbing the heat emanated from the ovens, hobs, grills and other cooking equipment, which then is released on the outside of the ship. Reacting with the water to create incredible amounts of steam. Giving the ship an appearance similar to that of Monkey D. Luffy in Gear 2nd. Due to this major factor, the ship has proved itself as an extremely effective ice-breaker. Meaning in freeze level waters, ice would not be able to obstruct the ship. But this is not the main thing about the attribute, as this ability has earned the ship its own epithet from marines and bandits alike. The epithet in question is simply "Hells Kitchen". The Nest This ship is named by and belongs to both Luna and Petal, joint commanders of the Lunar Spring division. It's also known as the most wild and/or feral ship among the armada, as not only is it filled with an almost all female crew, but it is also the home of numerous wild and endangered animals. It is a place of tranquility, nature and beauty, filled with numerous illustrious works of art. The ship is actually quite a masterpiece in its own right as there is no other ship quite like it in the world, being made entirely from the roots of two trees entertwined with one another. The ship has been carefully crafted for hundreds of years by generations upon generations of shipwrights who dreamed of making a ship quite like no other in the world. Raising two trees of identical proportion and guiding their roots and growth in the right arches and edges, what they in fact made was an almost entirely natural ship. With multiple rooms, working flamboyancy and lighting the ship has been marked as one of the most expensive ships in the world (In worth). Other than this, the ship has your regular components to make up the mast, flag and contents of each room. With numerous nexts plagueing the ship some would call it a health hazard, however Inferno has somehow gained the alpha role among the animals and manages to maintain order among them, allowing the ship to be an all round natural and beautiful place. It is known often that pirates and marines alike prefer to try and sieze the ship rather than sink it as it's worth is ten fold that of a regular galleon. It is due to the fact that is home to so many different animals, that it has earned the epithet of "The Nest". Crew Attributes Inspiration for Design of Characters Nova Originally an aspiration of himself, Nova quickly became everything 1NF3RNO had ever wanted to be, strong, handsome, brave, smart, fast and loyal. Originally intent on being a fun crew, Ferno took care with each design as he based them along with his group of close friends, from their likes and dislikes, to their urks and quirks. What they themselves aspired to be and what they were already. Ferno knew this well, as his friends acknowledged him as the leader of their group, one Ferno warmheartedly accepted. He was given the position not because he was stronger than most or smarter than most among them, because there were smarter among them and a stronger person (Mountain mike's inspiration). Ferno had the position of Leader because he had the innate ability to bring all of his friends out of their homes to hang around in parks and fields, no matter the weather, he could bring anyone out. And this is what brought Nova's skill, of bringing people into his crew, despite their positions in life, be it revenge filled or living as a prince. Nova was also inspired by Kizaru, a man with the power over light. Since I once sat (No longer speaking in third person.) down and wondered to myself, what would it be like if the revolutionaries had their own secret weapon? Able to contend with the likes of even Kizaru! Speed was a fascination of mine for a while! And then thanks to a fair bit of help from Madman, FoolishMortalFOOL and even LvDoomien. His devil fruit was born. And so was the Revolutionaries strongest weapon, as well as the wikias own "User proclaimed" Star! Nova has constantly been my pride and just by existing, has kept me going on when times were tough, he's always what I want to be and continues to get better! I'm not sure how to do these inspiration things but I figured I'd try something new and give it a go so whatever! Hehe. Nova was created as the leader of the Skylines, because I am the leader of my group. And like Nova, I have plenty to learn, and tough struggles ahead! However, his revolutionary life is a reflection on my own past, where I used to play as the soldier, the warrior, the one that took the orders and executed them effectively. So came Nova, the perfect soldier, that executed his orders perfectly, training others to follow and constantly making friendships. Though his abandonment of the revolutionaries was inevitable, as his changing of sides also counter acted with my own past. Of being an Army brat, and moving all around the world to follow my father while he was in the army. So, now you know how Nova came to be, while learning a little more about the author, me! I hope you enjoyed Nova's inspiration segment, as my friends ones will only get better! I hang around with brilliant guys, they're all great fun and love this place. Though they lack the determination to actually write things and are usually busy with university or work, you can, occasionally, catch them with me. In the chat. So brace yourselves for numerous whacky antics to come! Drake Drake, Novas closest friend in the New Horizon! series. As well as his first comrade as a pirate and the first member of the crew aside from Nova, is inspired from a friend that had brought Ferno into the world of fantasy in general. Drake is inspired from Fernos first genuine friend in Wales. Someone actually more insane than ferno himself, with a lot of heart and loyalty to his family, as well as a pretty imaginative guy with an obsession to all things Draconic..... Dragon-like. As Ferno moved into Wales, it meant he needed to start again with making friends, though he was fairly shy, he followed his cousin out for one night to make some friends with him. It was then that they came across four male kids, two were sat up on steps watching as the other two were duelling. Literally they were duelling with sticks. But imagination wise? Well, it was a fated battle to the brink between the Dragon King Alexander and the First of the Phoenix, Jamie. This was where Ferno was put to the test, as he and his cousin asked to play also. The other two boys, sat upon the steps, gladly accepted Ferno and his cousin, these two boys names were Simon and Michael, they were brothers. Simon was the King of the Sphynx, while Michael was the eldest of all the boys by two years! He was the Leader of the Mythical Club and the Griffin species. It was during this, that Alex, challenged Ferno to a duel. Purely to see if he had any skill with a sword. Or whether he'd be stuck training Ferno and his cousin for a few days. Not that he minded, he loved being able to show off his sword skills. During the duel however, Ferno quickly overpowered Alex to the point where he had accidentally hurt him. Although his pride was somewhat hurt, he still accepted Ferno. Bearing him the mythical status of the Necromancer. Ferno became the Skull Lord. It was with this that Fernos bond with Alex grew to an extent that they had become the best of friends. No secret unshared, no promise broken and their bond stronger than most. Ferno began to admire Alex and his skills, as well as his heart and creativity. They would spend hours before going home, making up stories and characters together. Before even discovering Anime or Manga. It was through this, that Ferno knew Alex would be one of his closest friends. And would always want him to be by his side no matter what world they were in. So when the time came and Ferno discovered the Ship of Fools, who would come after Nova? The very definition of what Ferno wanted to be? Drake! Admittedly an obvious resemblance to Alexs love for Dragons, the armored swordsman with a passion for revenge of his loved ones. It was with this that Drake was born. The resemblance of Alex in almost every way. Leo Leo. Head Doctor of the Skylines and 2nd to join crewmate. Leo is inspired by Daniels longest continuous friend of over 18 years! Though they have been through thick and thin, they are always there for each other. Leo was designed and inspired through multiple conversations between Ferno and his friend, Simon. Who had quite the obsession with Sphinx and Egypt at the time (still does to this day!). Simon also wanted to become a doctor, to save lives and help people! Most unfortunately, he couldn't reach his dream and chose to pursue art instead! Simon is a small guy with a big heart, who cares too much at times and loves to help his friends! He loves to complete things to perfection and sometimes obsesses over it. Which is why he was the perfect inspiration for Leo to be born. A Sphinx-Zoan Doctor, who ensures perfection at his profession and loves the ladies. There was no way in which I could take full credit for Leo, because in reality, I was just lucky to know a version of him that shares the same world as myself. Rose Crew Poll Who is your favorite Skyline Pirate? Nova Drake Leo Rose Scarlett Archon (Mike) Primo Bane Silver Tarakudo Ice Salamander Petal Ruby Justice Luna REFH and REH Daemon Calico Inferno Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crews Category:Skyline Pirates Category:New Horizon!